


The Joker On Him

by Storm_Buji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Haggar is a bitch, Lance was a child, Langst, Nightmares, Now the team has to deal with it, Other, Past Torture, Shance mostly implied but there, Shiro knows no pain compared to Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: The Joker loves kidnapping children with his and for his wife Harleen (Harley Quinn) Quinzel. The Clown King and Queen of Crime. Lance had just so happened to be that unlucky kid, and now he has to deal with the memories and nightmares without help, and who could help him. Nobody understands what he went through at such a young age. So he signs up at the Garrison to get away and now he's in space so far away from his worst nightmares. Who knew Aliens would be so helpful for past trauma, torture, and abuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a multiple chapter story, but for now it is a one shot just so I can get the idea out of my head, so I can work on my other stories without this nagging me in the 'write me' voice.

His parents had understood as had his older siblings, when he was returned to his family. That he needed time. His younger siblings were not so understanding, all they knew was their brother was gone for seven years and now he was back, they didn't understand that he would need time, time to get used to a loving touch again, time to get used happy sounds again, time to get used to being healed instead of hurt and destroyed.

They didn't get that, regardless of the fact they were older now, they just didn't get why their fun, funny, bubbly, loving older brother, needed time to learn how to smile again. They didn't understand why he woke up screaming and crying every night, and that was okay. He didn't blame them for not understanding, for not wanting to understand something so horrifying, something so life changing.

Then he meet Hunk, and he started to heal very slowly. So when they were sixteen, having been best friends ever since they meet (about five months after Lance came home) and Hunk was going to the Garrison, something he knew he could get into The Joker had made sure he was a smart boy and Harley had made sure he was even smarter intellectually. He begged his parents to let him go with Hunk, and he knew they would say yes, he knew they knew Hunk was helping him heal.

So they said yes, and then Lance found himself truly coming out of his shell little by little and he knew Hunk noticed. How could he not when Lance started smiling more instead of those rare little smile Hunk would get every now and then. And then Lance meet Pidge and he found them to be a riot and slowly some of his broken pieces were falling into place, he was becoming his own person. That made his family happy, seeing his smile almost as it used to be.

Then a year into school, they go off on an adventure. The _five_ of them, Hunk, Keith, him, Pidge, and Shiro and Lance couldn't figure out if this was going to be helpful for him, his family probably already thought that The Joker got his hands on him again. It was proven when both The Joker and Harley tried to get him back, that they loved him in their own twisted demented way, and regardless of the fact they kidnapped him, Lance owed them many things, he wouldn't be who he is without them. Which in a twisted way made them his nightmare parents, and Lance hated it, hated them.

Now he was in space with less people than he was used, he had surrounded himself with people the moment he got home not wanting to be one of those people who feared the touch of others or being around others he had refused to become like that. And he had Harley to thank for that. Six people on one big castle/ship and Lance knew his nightmares were going to come back harder than they have, always remembering when he was stuck in a mansion with four people, The Joker, and Harley. Every time he was left alone.

Being in space was hurting him, was setting him back. If anybody noticed they never said a word, almost seeming as if they don't care about the mental health of their best friend, but then again Lance couldn't blame them for focusing on getting things done he never told them he was kidnapped when he was four and only returned to his true family when he was eleven. They were in the middle of a war, and he had six years to get over it, and he tried he really did.

Lance almost got there to, until he ran into Haggar once on his own when the coms were down. She had forced him to relive everything he had went through as though he was going through it again, and he knew all the progress he had made was gone, but it didn't matter. He kept his mask up, he knew he would be fine, The Joker and Harley were on Earth and as long as he never ran into Haggar again alone, he would be fine, he could keep his mask up.

It was his job, self assigned, to keep the rest of the team laughing, resting, and not focusing too much on the fact they were in a brutal and bloody war. And it _was working._ Until they got tired of it, of _him_ , tired of him trying to keep their spirits up. So he stopped, and Lance slowly started to deteriorate. One piece at a time and his real smiles became rare again, and he didn't blame them, he couldn't blame them, they were in a war after all.

 His nightmares got worse and Allura got even more worked up as the days went by, it wasn't working for Lance his already broken pieces were trying to shatter. The the diplomatic mission's came along, and nobody trusted him to be around when that was going on, so he was forced to stand in the background when the introduction's were going on and then herded back to the ship. Their excuse they didn't want him messing everything up by flirting with the wrong person, so he was stuck in the castle like an errant child with only his nightmares for company. Blue had tried helping once, but when his horror's started affecting her he had her stop.

Then came Allura's mind melding bonding sessions, and Lance had trouble shoving everything in the back, they didn't need to be weighed down by his past, he already knew his was useless, he didn't need to be proven he was weak to. He slipped only once during the entire session Harley's insane laughter had echoed for a minute through the bond the others trying to figure out who it came from, he was able to snatch it back and bury it back down until later. This continued on small things slipping here and there, The Jokers patronizing voice when ever he did something wrong, Harley cooing voice when he made her proud, Scarecrows grumblings about his training, Poison Ivy soothing voice when she injected him with her antitoxins making him stronger and faster just like Harley, The Riddler's riddles, Two Faces laughter from when he was able to trip up The Riddler, he team members stayed confused as to where they were coming from.

They still didn't know and that made him kinda happy, and this pattern continued on for the next weeks, and Lance started... slipping. It was the only way to describe it, and he knew it wasn't pretty.

Then things started to get worse, he started to see his nightmares when he was awake. And he knew this would happen if he didn't sleep he would hallucinate, he just really didn't want to explain to the others why he was waking up screaming every night, he had no reason to be after all. Now he just wanted it to stop again, wanted it to go back to how everything was. He blamed everything on Haggar.

 Which he was allowed to, if it wasn't for her his past wouldn't be the open festering wound it was now.

Lance started noticing the odd looks from his team members each time he entered the room they were in, Lance knew they were starting to piece together what was going on with him, but today however he didn't have to deal with it they would be going down to this new planet Syryan, the alien race was left alone by Zarkon so they were going to go down and learn why, which would mean he would be stuck on the castle alone again while his team has all the fun. Lance got the reason why they didn't want him down there, it didn't mean that he wasn't jealous, or hurt about it.

 It hurt so much they were his team and they didn't trust him, and Shiro was giving him that look again, the one that Harley would give him when she was sane, Harleen was the one who he had come to willingly call Mother. And he knew it had a positive affect on her she was sane more often, she took him out during the day, took him surfing, and taught him all kinds of stuff a child normally learns. Then night came and so did Harley.

He missed Harleen. He knew that was bad, but he missed her, she did raise him from when he was four to eleven after all. The Joker however wasn't so kind, he still had the scars littered over his body, and thankfully they were a silvery, thanks to both the antitoxins and Harleen. 

Hunk started to notice when Lance shied away from one of his hugs in the middle of dinner, then he started to spend a little more time with him, and as little as it was it was helping. Pidge noticed when Lance scrambled away from her when she raised a fist out of anger and Lance knew she wouldn't hit him, he just couldn't help the fear, she started randomly hugging him and spending time with him.

Keith noticed when Lance refused to rise to a challenge, when Lance didn't rise to a bait, and when Lance stopped flirting, Keith noticed but he didn't know what to do so he silently gave him his support.

Shiro found out during a mind meld exercise and the others were in a healing pod and Allura insisted that they try and bond closer as a team. Lance was so tired that he couldn't hold back anything. Shiro got a front row seat that day into Lance's memories of those seven years, Shiro understood then what was wrong with Lance, and Shiro knew no matter what he went through he was not the one who had it worse off. Human's were cruel, Lance could testify to that.

And slowly the four of them started to not leave Lance alone at any time, while it wasn't easy for them they didn't give up or stop, and Shiro never let Lance sleep alone after he got out of Lance why he wasn't sleeping. Shiro never left his side unless he had things to do.

And Lance. Lance knew he still had ways to go to heal, but now that he had his team he could work on it again.


End file.
